Waking Claiming
by Phoenix Fire-Feather
Summary: The first moments together. Yami no Yuugi's and Yuugi's point of view.
1. Yami no Yuugi

To be in darkness for so long, everything around you becomes nothing.

The first time I woke up from the darkness, i saw nothing but the light.

To not have seen light for so long, it seemed as though a foreign object.

Reaching out with tendrils of my mind, I examined the light that my eyes have now adjusted to.

I feel sadness course through me as it had been in you. The pain of your body and soul is passed onto me as I connect myself to you.

Yet through it all, I can still feel your light, your love, your life.

This should not be.

A light such as this should not be harmed. You should not be hurt by those who do not understand the light you hold within.

Your light is a beacon for the world, to show the world the way to be. It should not be hidden underneath a veil of sadness and pain, of darkness.

Your light should shine. It needs to shine. There is never enough light in the world. And in my world, there has never been a light such as your own.

I know you wish. I heard your plea.

Let me be your shield of darkness from the darkness.

I'll take up your darkness, remove your sadness and pain.

Let me allow your light to shine.

Let me feel your light shining on me.

All I know is of darkness, you are the first to show me light.

As you brought light to my darkness, I will become your shadow.

Let me protect you. Let me take you under my wing. Let me take up your burdens. Let me remove your pain.

I will let you shine, I will keep you safe, I will keep you happy.

Don't worry little light, don't be afraid. This darkness will not hurt you... cannot hurt you. I crave for your light. I take it in, and make it part of myself. As long as you are here, I will be your shadow, I will do no harm onto you.

I do not know who I am, but I know who you are and will become.

You are a light.

I claimed and protected you as my own.

You are my light now. My partner. My life.

* * *

_This is written in Yami no Yuugi's POV, just as the puzzle was completed._

_I don't know what has gotten into me. I never write anything... but now that I have, it feels kind of nice._

_Got lots of ideas floating around a notebook, this is one of them. I might have other chapters, I might not. There should be at least one more... but we'll see, so for now, treat this as a one-shot._

_If you feel the need to review, thank you, I'm taking any and all criticism and comments and suggestions. If you don't feel like reviewing, still thank you for stopping by.  
_

_~ Phoenix ~_

_Disclaimer: I only own the words you see, thank you very much._


	2. Yuugi

I placed the pieces together for eight years.

Eight years of hard work, of pain, of tears, of loneliness.

Do you know of me my puzzle?

I laid my eyes on you and could not let you go.

I felt your lingering touch in my soul.

I felt the darkness that you hold within.

Do you know of my darkness my puzzle?

I want nothing more than to share my little light with others. To see others smile with me, to see myself smiling with them.

I felt your darkness reaching out, connecting to me.

I don't understand why.

You are of darkness, and darkness should be attracted to light, as light should be attracted to darkness.

I felt immersed in darkness that pains my soul, taking away what light I have. Hiding it.

You came, and took that darkness away.

Do you know what you are my puzzle?

You are darkness and you are light.

I feel your darkness around me. You show darkness to the world but your shadow to me. I felt your gentle caress and your desire for light. My light. My light that now begins to shine again because of you.

And you became my light when you came into my life. You brought me dreams, you brought me hope.

You became something to look forward to, you became something that got me to wake up every new day.

Knowing that you will still be here, beside me, taking on my darkness. You became the light that allows my own to shine.

You know of my wish, you heard my plea.

Thank you.

I do not know who you are, but I know what I know you will be.

You are a darkness.

You cared and protected me as your own.

You are my darkness. My light. My life.

* * *

_This is written in Yuugi's POV, completing the puzzle.  
_

_Guess it is not a one-shot anymore ~_

_Wrote this in class, when we're watching a video about Special Education in schools._

_Hope I'll have more to write as time goes by.  
_

_If you feel the need to review, thank you, I'm taking any and all criticism and comments and suggestions. If you don't feel like reviewing, still thank you for stopping by._

_Thank you to Chibi Kuriboh for my first review._

_~ Phoenix ~_

_Disclaimer: I only own the words you see, thank you very much._


End file.
